Not Very Good Advice
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Karias needs love advice, and Rajak is lonely and sick of the silence. And, Rajak gives Karias his terrible advice.


**Something that came to my mind, and I couldn't get the Plot Bunny out of my head.**

 **Question?: Who do you like better? Karias, or Rajak?**

* * *

Rajak Kertia stared outside of the window in his room, the raindrops landing on the window, and sliding down against the stoned walls. The young Noble found himself infatuated with the small drop of water, just _sliding_ down the stoned wall, and then vanishing. He let out a sigh as he looked at the gray skies, and the dim sunlight, letting out a small chuckle as he just realized that he had been fascinated with a small… raindrop.

It was quiet. Too quiet for the soon to-be Clan Leader of the Kertia family. In this very moment, he missed the loudness his younger brother would cause. But, he was off taking a five hour nap, leaving his older brother in the stilled silence.

Of course, it would be rude to ask his father for company. His father is a busy man, with many responsibilities. Though, the Clan Leader always said that he would make time for his children, but, nevertheless! His father just didn't _need_ to know about him being….

...Lonely…

A loud knock was heard on his bedroom door as the young Noble turned to the door. "Come in," he said softly, yet his voice had some sound of authority. Here, he was hoping that it was his mother, or his father that had come to rescue him from the dreaded silence. Maybe, just _maybe_ , someone would come to his aid.

The door creaked open, and the look of hope in Rajak's eyes was clearly visible. The door was later swung wide open, revealed to be a blonde haired noble with crimson eyes. His eyes sooned landed on Rajak. "Sir… Sir Karias?" Rajak asked suddenly, his eyes widening at the young Noble's presence.

"Rajak!" the blonde Noble exclaimed as he flounced into the room, nearly staggering as he pressed himself against the wall, panting. "You.. you've got a _lot_ of stairs!"

Rajak furrowed his eyebrows as he walked over to Karias. "Sir Karias, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, his crimson eyes filled with concern as he observed the noble up and down.

Karias turned his head to Rajak as he stared at the younger Noble. "I need help," came the simple response as Karias rose to his feet, brushing the dust off his pants. Not, that there was any. The servants of the Kertia family made sure that there wasn't a speck of dust visible by the eye in the whole mansion.

"What do you need help with, Sir Karias?" Rajak asked blankly, starting to get a little nervous. The last time Sir Karias needed his help, was when the Lord was out to kill him when he mentioned that he could be his son. And, the soon to-be Blerster Clan Leader, needed a place to hide.

Karias' crimson eyes narrowed as he grabbed Rajak by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "Enough with the formalities, Rajak! Call me Karius!" he ordered, the Kertia Noble's eyes widening, nodding rapidly.

"Alright… Si- Karias," Rajak stated, still nodding. Doing what the older Noble demanded.

Karias brightened up, letting go of the blonde Noble with a satisfied nod. "I need love advice," he admitted flatly as he looked at Rajak with wide eyes.

"From me?" Rajak asked suddenly, his eyes almost as wide as Karius'. The meek nod the Blerster Noble gave him said it all. "Why not ask your father?"

"My father is too stern!" Karias exclaimed, huffing as he blew his hair out of his face with a snarl. "Heaven forbid if he got involved with my love life!"

Rajak raised an eyebrow as he sighed. "Did you go to the Lord? He seems like he'd have good advice-" he started to say, up until he was _rudely_ cut off by the Blerster Noble.

"No way! Asking the _Lord_ for advice?! That would be like asking God for ice cream!" Kairas shrieked as Rajak winced slightly at the loudness. Hopefully, as the soon to-be Clan Leader got older, he wouldn't be so noisy.

Right now, Rajak missed the silence.

He longed for it.

"Si- Karias…. are you sure you'd like to hear my advice?" Rajak asked, hoping that the blonde Noble would understand that asking a Kertia family Leader for love advice, wouldn't be the best idea.

"Yes, Rajak. I'm pretty sure I can take it."

Yup. The exact thing Rajak did _not_ want to hear. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Si- Karias Blerster, you are swooned over this fair lady; and you don't know how to confess. But, I, Rajak Kertia, soon to-be Clan Leader of my family, advise you to…"

Karias' face brightened up, ready to hear what knowledge Rajak was about to give him. What fascinating wisdom, could this young Noble poses?

"Don't tell her," Rajak finished with a warm smile. The door suddenly creaked open, to reveal a young blonde haired boy with curly hair.

"Brother!" the little boy yelled happily, darting into the room as he grabbed Rajak's hand. "Let's go play!"

Rajak smiled as he gave Karias a simple nod, and walked out of the room with his chatty younger sibling. As soon as he left, a small smirk crept across the younger Noble's face.

Karias stared, dumbfounded. "Did… did you just tell me to _not_ tell her?! And, did you just smirk?!"


End file.
